Rewrite 2011 history
by savor1988
Summary: This is what would have happened. If EJ and Stefano didn't kidnapped or replace Rafe with fake Rafe and if EJ didn't marry Nicole and didn't have affair with Taylor and the love triangle with EJ, Nicole and Taylor never happened. EJ and Sami get closer while spend time with the kids as the wounds heal between them but Rafe has problem with EJ be around Sami and the kids.
1. Chapter 1

EJ is alone with Johnny in the hospital room. "Things between me and your mother are good" EJ told his son. "Does that mean you still love mommy?" EJ doesn't respond to his son question. Just than the doctors come in with them. "We need to do a follow up" EJ leave out of the room. EJ walks by and see Rafe and Sami kissing than walks away. EJ stop and thinks to himself. recall what his son asked if still love Sami. "Elvis!" That when Stefano show up. "Father!" EJ see his father. "So, what on your mind?" asked Stefano. "Oh nothing" said EJ. "There doing a follow up on Johnny" EJ told his father. "Well How Giovanni?" Stefano asked EJ who answer back. He does better. Stefano asks. "When can I see him?" EJ told him. "Once their done" A Lady walks up to EJ and Stefano and tells them. "You can see your son" EJ respond back to her "Thank you" EJ go into Johnny's room with Stefano however Sami Is there with Rafe of all people as EJ stop, looking at Sami with Rafe together. "EJ!" said Sami. We came to see Johnny." EJ told her. "Giovanni!" Stefano calls out to him. "Grandfather!" Johnny is happy to see his Grandfather. "How my favorite grandson?" Stefano smile at Johnny. I'm find, Grandfather." said Johnny. "Are you feeling better?' Stefano asked him. "I feel great" Johnny answer. "That wonderful" Stefano respond back to his grandson. You know what I think we should do, huh? I think we just-you would like the idea. We should go on a family vacation. What do you say? Altogether, huh? And we do it right away. We'll find someplace where there's some warm beaches, you know? And then you and your sister- well, I mean, you can make, uh, sandcastles. How do you like that, huh? What do you think? Stefano told Johnny. Sounds lovely But, um, Johnny's already missed a lot of school." said Sami. "So, I don't think that's going work" said Sami. After what this boy has been through, I think he could use a little fun, huh? said Stefano. I completely agree. And, Johnny, you are going have so much fun. said Sami. "We're going have fun here together as a family" said Sami. For God's sake... the boy is in day school. Stefano yells out. They play with blocks. Stefano rants. "What is the big deal?" Stefano rise his arms up in the air. "Father stop... Samantha's right" EJ step in. "Johnny need to recovery and rest" said EJ. "He need to get better" said EJ. "He not going anywhere" said EJ. "He going to stay here" said EJ. "Thank you, EJ" Sami said. Daniel come in and tells them. "We're going to check up on Johnny" Sami respond back by saying. "All right we leave" Sami and Rafe gets up walks out right before EJ and Stefano do as Daniel check on Johnny. "Rafe, need to talk to you... alone for just a min." Sami tells Rafe and go someplace alone with him. EJ and Stefano come out of the room. Well Elvis, you mind telling why side with Samantha?" huh... Stefano asks EJ who respond back by saying. "Father let just go home" said EJ. "What about Giovanni?" Stefano asks him. Let just let Johnny rest here... so, he can get some rest here!" said EJ. Ok...now come on! Find whatever." Stefano agree and they go home.

A half hour later Sami is with Rafe at the peir outside sitting on the bench, talking. I want come here so Johnny rest and so we can talk about the situation with EJ." said Sami. "You want talk about what going on with EJ" said Rafe. "EJ and I made a truce" said Sami. We know how much he loves his children...and that he does anything for them." said Sami. I saw the look in EJ's eyes at that chapel he worries about Johnny...I think that EJ really meant it when he made that deal with god." said Sami. I believe EJ serous about going through with the truce." said Sami. So, what you're saying...is that you trust EJ again? Rafe assume. "I didn't say I trust him" said Sami. "I just I think serous about this truce" said Sami. "You didn't see the look in his eyes" said Sami. All I am saying is that he has fooled you before with those same eyes." said Rafe. But EJ really love Johnny." Said Sami. I just don't think it a good idea for you to trust him again. said Rafe. "Have been listen to me?" said Sami. "Yes, and I think it stupid to trust EJ again" said Rafe. "So, you I think stupid?" Sami gets mad.

EJ and Stefano come back home and walks into the living room. "So, Elvis why did you take Samantha's side at the hospital?" asked Stefano, poring a dunk. I didn't you to start argue with Samantha in front of Johnny." EJ told his father. He doesn't need any stress... or you and Samantha argue over some vacation." said EJ. I was just trying to do something nice for my grandson...for god shake the boy need a break. Said Stefano. "He need both his parents... not some vacation beside Johnny need to recover. said EJ. I know that but what I can't understand why we can't give him a family vacation... it almost like you were be nice to her. said Stefano. I already told you father... I call truce with Samantha and made a deal with god to let her apart of Johnny and Sydney life. EJ told his Father. "It seems like it more than that" said Stefano.

"What do you mean?" ask EJ. I saw way you look at Samantha and Rafael when they were with Giovanni." said Stefano. Maybe when you get yourself in over your head when you made that promise." EJ respond. It a promise I plan on keeping for the rest of my life." Stefano doubt it. "You don't think maybe too much" said Stefano. I gave my word and I plan on keeping it... I made deal with god that if he let Johnny keep his sigh than I would let Samantha be a part of Johnny and Sydney 's life. said EJ. She their mother and they need her, and I realize that now." said EJ. "Nicole's hardly a replacement" said EJ. "No argument here…but I can't help but wonder. said Stefano. "Wonder what?" EJ asked." Are you doing this for Giovanni and Sydney?" Or are you doing this so you can get in Samantha's bed? Stefano asked EJ who doesn't respond back to him right away.

She shot me in the head…. why would I want to be in her bed? EJ said. "Then why would you let her back into the children's lives?" ask Stefano. Because I see the light…. the children need their mother and no matter what I doing that never going to change." said EJ. "Are you sure?" "Or is this attempt to get back with Samantha again?" Stefano questions EJ. I'm not in love with Samantha...anymore father." EJ make clear to him. So, you're not trying to pursue Samantha again? Or win her back?" said Stefano. I'm not going to pursue her. said EJ. "Come on Elvis I know you" Stefano respond back to him. Look father, I am doing this for my children…they need stability and their mother in their lives and I going to keep my word to Samantha and god." said EJ. There was no reason for you to keep such a promise. After all, you were not thinking clearly. It a promise you can't keep. Stefano told him. "Well it a promise I intend on keep" EJ told his father. "And what about Rafael?" Stefano bring up.

"What about Rafe?" EJ respond back to him. Now that you made this truce with Samantha that mean Rafael will be around your children. You didn't think of that, now did you? said Stefano. You're going to have to deal with Rafael and I am sure that was a part of your deal with God. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Stefano questions EJ if really know what he is getting himself into. Yes Father, I plan on keep my promise, no matter what. EJ respond back to his father and serous about this promise.

Sami stand up with her arms cross and back turn toward Rafe, not speaking to him. I didn't say you were stupid, I meant that it stupid to trust EJ again. Rafe tells her. I didn't say I trusted him, but I saw EJ when he made that deal. Calls me crazy but I think he meant, beside their someone else we must worry about! said Sami. Who? Nicole? Rafe said. No Stefano! Sami change subject from EJ to Stefano. Sure, EJ may want to honor the deal now…. but You know how susceptible EJ is to his father. said Sami. Stefano could get inside EJ's head and make him think he doesn't have to honor with deal anymore, once Johnny recover." said Sami. All right we just neutralize Stefano." Rafe and Sami walks away from the pier.

A hour later EJ is sitting down on the softer as Stefano walks in the living room. Elvis, I have business to take care of…. Have you reconsidered what we talk about? Ask Stefano. "I already decide" EJ respond back to him. Very well just don't come to me with regretting it later." Stefano leave EJ alone in the living room. He gets up and get himself a glass of wine, recall what his Father said. Now that you made this truce with Samantha that mean Rafael will be around your children. You didn't think of that, now did you? EJ dunk the wine and think to himself that this maybe harder than he imagines. "This might be more than what I bargain for" said EJ, sitting there with glass of wine in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Rafe and Will are alone in Rafe's and Sami's apartment until someone knocks at the door. "You want me to get it?" asked will. No, I get it." Rafe walk over to the door and open it and see EJ with Sydney. Rafe, where Samantha? "Is she here?" EJ wants to know. Sami at the hospital with…. Johnny and Caroline. Oh, of course... Well came to drop Sydney." said EJ. But seen how Samantha not here, I guess I leave. Tells Samantha I stop by and if she wants to get Sydney, she can come by my place and pick her up. EJ said. We don't have to…you can just leave her here." said Rafe. Sami will be back here so you can leave Sydney." said Rafe. EJ decide leave Sydney. All right than I guess you tells Samantha, that drop Sydney off." said EJ.

EJ give Sydney to Rafe reluctantly. "Don't worry daddy will be back" said EJ with a smile as Rafe look displease to see EJ. Rafe shut the door. EJ leave and stand in the hallway. Oh, bloody lord, this is going to be more difficult than I thought." EJ walks away. I still don't trust that guy." said Rafe with Sydney in his arms. Well can I ask question, per se do you think this whole thing going to work? Will asked. "Well right now, we don't have a choice" Rafe respond.

Later EJ arrival at the hospital to see his son and goes into his room and found none other than Nicole with Johnny. "Nicole!" EJ said. "EJ!" Nicole turn and see EJ standing behind her. "I see you been spending with my son" EJ said. "I was just about to leave" Nicole stand up. "We need talk" said EJ. I guess we do." Nicole responds. EJ and Nicole go out of the room and sit down. You know, Nicole, I think about time we might have a quick, about your role in my children's lives. EJ told her. You can go ahead and say it, you know? I'm a big girl...just come out and say it, so-called marriage it's not happening. said Nicole. I didn't plan on this; I am sorry Nicole!" EJ told her. Which mean I can't see Sydney anymore... heard you talking to Judge Fitzpatrick. You said the wedding was off. said Nicole. Yes, I did... EJ said. This marriage, it was supposed to be an arrangement, remember? It was more of, like, a sham really. I get to see Johnny and Sydney and you, was so you could get to stick it to Sami. said Nicole. But now that change... That you and Sami called truce." EJ just listen. Look Nicole I know you love my children and... seen how you were with Johnny. I know how much you care about my Johnny and Sydney." said EJ. But...Sami doesn't want me anywhere, I know Sydney spent night with Rafe&Sami, And Sami not going to let me near Sydney or Rafe for that matter. So, I can't see Johnny and Sydney. EJ respond back to her. Well I wouldn't say Nicole...I mean you can see them. Nicole responds. Sami never let me see them or Rafe...Sami would die or kill me before she let that happen!" EJ get idea. Well Nicole what if I made you Johnny and Sydney god mother." Nicole is surprise and caught off. What, you want me...? EJ let her know. That right, how about you be Johnny and Sydney god mother. said EJ again. "What about Sami?" ask Nicole. "What about Samantha?" EJ repeatedly what she said. Come on. I don't have to tell you...Sami doesn't want me around your children. said Nicole. Samantha may call a truce, but I still have fully custody... Samantha only get to them through me." said EJ. Look Nicole do you want to be god mother to my children, Yes or no? EJ asked Nicole. Yes EJ." Nicole answer. "Then I make it happen" EJ promises her. "But why would you do this?" Nicole asked him. "Because I know how much you care about my children" said EJ. I don't see any harm an make you their god mother." EJ said. "Thank you" Nicole told him than kissed EJ on his Jaw and walks away.

Three days pass

EJ at hospice to see Johnny as he goes into room but see Rafe with his son and Rafe see EJ once he come in. "EJ!" Rafe said. Rafe, "where Samantha?" I thought she be here with Johnny." said EJ. She with Sydney at home right now." Rafe told him. Oh, Rafe I want to spend some time alone with Johnny. So, could you please leave so I can be alone with him. EJ asked Rafe nicely. Sure, I go." EJ respond back with a smile Thank you. Rafe get and leave out of the room. After he leave out of the door, EJ drop the smile and hand is on his head and look up, shaking his head like god. Rafe stand outside and looking back. "I still hate that guy" said Rafe, walking with his hands in his packets. EJ walks over to Johnny and sits down next to him. Dealing Rafe is far from pleasant," said EJ, putting his hand on his forehead. I am doing all this for you... even if it means I have to put up with Hernandez being around you and your sister. said EJ.

A few moments pass Johnny open his eyes and see EJ smiling. Daddy...Where Rafe?" EJ answer. He had to go... I am here right now, and I have surprise for you." said EJ. Me and your mother have a surprise patty for you." said EJ. "Really?" doesn't that mean Rafe be there?" Johnny reposed. Yes, as well your sisters, your grandfather, Willing, aunt Lexie and your mother." EJ told his son which brought a smile to his face. "Once you get better and out of here" EJ told him. "I promise" EJ told his son.

But you're worried that EJ letting Sami spend time with her kids is too weird? Rafe is at the apartment with Gabi. Not just that... EJ might try to pull something," said Rafe. So, you think EJ isn't going to keep his word?" said Gabi. We've been burned by EJ one too many times that it...he could easily change is mind. said Rafe. Come on You got to stop stressing. Hey. You got the girl, remember? Okay, you got the cool job. Everybody respects you. You're the hero. The kids love you. Sami loves you. You're the winner, Not EJ." said Gabi. Still I don't trust EJ or do want him around Sami or Kids. said Rafe.

Three hours later EJ is back at the mansion in the living room. "Elvis...Wasn't suspect you home so soon" said Stefano. "I just got home from the hospital" said EJ. "How Giovanni doing?" asked Stefano. He is doing better but he still a way to go." EJ said. Well when were you going to tell me... You going to tells me that you made Nicole, Giovanni and Sydney god mother." Stefano much to EJ dismay that he must explain. Look Nicole want to be a part of Sydney's life...so I thought why not make her their god mother. EJ explains. That way she can be apart, and I don't have to make her their stepmother." said EJ. Look Elvis I am happy you're not marrying Nicole but make her Giovanni and Sydney god mother." said Stefano. Look father Nicole wants to be a part of Sydney's life and Sydney like her so see don't the problems." said EJ. "And I wonder what Samantha will think?" asked Stefano.

Look father, I don't need Samantha to know because it would upset her." said EJ. "You know what?" You may deny it as much as you want, but I think you are still in love with that bitch. said Stefano which EJ roll his eyes and sick of his father keep bring it up. "Oh, father here we go again" said EJ. "Really?" EJ said. Because it clears you still love Samantha Brady it written over your face." said Stefano. For the...what is it now, thousandth time, Father I am not in love with Samantha anymore!" EJ try set Stefano strength but he doesn't buy it. Then why do you care about how she reaction about Nicole being the children god mother? Stefano asked him. Because me and Samantha made peace for the children shake...and I don't want to upset her or ruin it for my children. When I am trying to make this with Samantha for Johnny and Sydney. EJ states but Stefano believe EJ still has feelings for Sami. It seems like you're trying to convince yourself instead of me... when I look into your eyes it seems like it deeper. As Stefano questions EJ as he flashbacks to the hospital when with his son. "Does that mean you still love mommy?" Johnny asked EJ who couldn't answer. EJ just stand there with a look his eyes do not respond to his father.

"I sorry to disappoint you father nothing more than that" Said EJ. Really? "I double that" said Stefano. The look, the reason I am doing is because of the deal I made with god." EJ remind him. "Right a deal you won't be able to keep" said Stefano. Look father I am trying to make this work... I don't need your condescending attitude." said EJ. "Because you know I am right" said Stefano. You can deny it all you want but this is going to be a promise you're going to have a hard time keep...Elvis." said Stefano. Look father could you please not tell Samantha and just keep it to yourself and not mention it to anyone or Kate, I don't need anything ruin to this." said EJ, not wanting this to ruin his truce with Samantha. Find but l doesn't say I told you so later." Stefano leaves while EJ stand there put his hand on his head as if deal with his father's lectures isn't hard enough. EJ pouring himself a glass of wine and sit down and dunk it. I gave my word that I would allow Samantha to be part of Johnny and Sydney...and I plan on keep my promise father, no matter what!" EJ sit there quietly.

About 2 hours EJ come back to the hospital to see his son but Found Chad with Johnny. "I hear you been having a hard time" EJ stand there listen. I just came in to check on you, I don't know if you know but I your uncle." said Chad as EJ watching him with his son. I mean I know it strange but if you need anything let me know." Chad about to leave but see EJ once he turns around. Hello Chad!" said EJ. Look I am sorry, I didn't me..." EJ cut Chad off. "It no problem, look I like to have a word with you for a minute" said EJ. Chad walks out of the room with EJ and step into the hallway to talk to him. Look if I did any..." EJ stop Chad. No, I would like to thank you for spend time with you." said EJ. Look what I wanted to talk to you about is, I know my brother." said EJ. "I guess you're not necessary feeling the brotherly love" said Chad. Chad, I really didn't want to do this, but Lexie wanted me to, look if you need something gave me a call and I be here if you need me." said EJ. "I try and keep that in mind" said Chad, walking away.

Couple days later

It a day before EJ and Sami sight the custody agreement Lexie at hospital when she run into EJ. "EJ, what are you doing?" asked Lexie. I am here to see Johnny, how is he doing?" EJ asked his sister. Find. Lexie responds. "So how is everything?" asked Lexie. "Going with Sami now that the two of you made peace for Johnny and Sydney" Lexie see an express on EJ's face. "Everything going find" But Lexie can tell otherwise. "That what with the long face?" Lexie asked EJ. What the matter? Is it Johnny or is it Sami? EJ express gives it away to Lexie. Few moments later EJ is sitting down in the waiting room with Lexie. All right, what on your mind EJ? Lexie asked him. Well, so far me and Samantha have been cordial with one another... I been accepting of letting her have time with the Children and allow her to around them. Lexie know there something more than that. But... Lexie said. But things haven't been good." Lexie asked. Why? Well how should I put this it hasn't been very pleasant. EJ told her. "Have you and Sami been fighting?" Lexie sit down with EJ with a look on his face that express his dismay. I haven't had any connect Samantha or have we communicated... I most when I come to see Johnny ran into Rafe or Willing or whenever Come by to pick up Sydney or brought her by. EJ been mostly deal with Rafe or Will he have any connect with Sami personally that when Lexie realize she need to give EJ the right advises. EJ, if you're really serious about this and want this to work than you to start communicating with Sami. EJ know all too well what Lexie mean by that but the problem is he more than a little reluctant to do it. You and Sami need have a relationship for you two to get along for Johnny and Sydney."

EJ wonder if that even possible at this point, he knows they may a truce for the children but barely good terms as is beside there still resentment between the two even though they may piece for the Johnny and Sydney. You have to make effort to reach out to Sami to get to see you two need communicate with each other." EJ know his sister right but it easily said than done include with Rafe in the picture. "You need talk with Sami" EJ stand there known this going to be hard. I suppose there no reason for me to mope around...as much as I hate to admit it your probably right." EJ said as he stood up. EJ is the only this whole truce with is going to work is if you two truly put a side your problems." said Lexie as she stood up. "Well I sure make an effort to try a talk with Samantha" said EJ. "Just promise me you try to get along with Sami and not course problems" Lexie kisses EJ's jaw and walks away from him. EJ put his hand on head as if he did have enough problems how in the world is, he supposed to do this he wonder.

EJ is at home alone thinking about his sister words how he must reach to Sami, standing up thinking the only way is if get Sami without Rafe. I need get Samantha from Rafe away. EJ plans on doing.

The next day

Rafe and Sami are together getting ready for the custody agreement with EJ. "We suppose to meet with EJ" said Rafe. "I just want to get this over with" Sami just want to get this over with and doesn't care or want to chat with EJ or become friends with him again. Sami just want to get joint custody of the kids and doesn't stay a min with EJ any long than she must. Once this over we must be deal with EJ more. said Rafe. "I don't care I just want get this done" All Sami want is to get custody of Johnny and Sydney, so she won't have to be around EJ.

EJ is all ready for the custody agreement as Stefano come into the room. "Elvis!" said Stefano. "I about to meet with Samantha" said EJ. "So, you're really go through with this whole truce?" Stefano doesn't believe EJ really want to go through with this. "Father told you already I made up my mind" said EJ. Really? well do you know you won't just be dealing with Samantha but also with Rafael as well. Stefano remind EJ. Well I have something to take care of that issue." said EJ. "And what that?" "Do you have plan to cause trouble for Rafael and Samantha?" Stefano think his son is up to something. No, of course not Father...I have other plans." said EJ. "Like what?" asked Stefano. "I explain everything after get custody agreement sigh" said EJ. I can't help but wonder just how you're going to deal with both Rafael and Samantha after you and Samantha sigh... custody agreement." Stefano looking to see what his son reaction is. Look I already told you father, promise that I would allow Samantha to be part of the children...and like I said before I plan on keep it even if I have to deal with Rafe and Samantha. said EJ. "How are you going to do that?" said Stefano. Look not I going to tell you again, I made a deal and that... that!" EJ leaves with the papers out of the door. Elvis, Elvis, you're biting off more than you can clew." Stefano smiles.

One hour later EJ sitting at the custody hearing, waiting for Sami and Rafe as they walk in where. "Oh, hey" said Sami. "Samantha... Rafe, please sit down" EJ said. "Thank you" Rafe and Sami sit down in the chairs. "We just sign the papers, so we can get out of here" said Sami. "So, show us the papers, so we can get this over with" However EJ has other ideas on his mind right now. Before you sigh these papers...we need to have a little talk first. EJ his glasses off and get serous. All right, what do you want to talk about?" asked Sami, wanting to get this over with as soon as she can. Well first could you please, ask Rafe to leave? so we can talk alone." EJ asked Sami nicely. "Why can't Rafe stay?" ask Sami. Because what I need to talk about is important and about the children." said EJ. "Okay You can still talk to me while Rafe here" said Sami.

No you don't get it Samantha, I need to talk to you alone" EJ try making Sami understand. I see no reason why Rafe can't stay." Sami said. "Cause I need to talk with you alone" EJ said again with clam tone in his voice.

What I need to talk to you about can only be discussion, in privacy between me and you, about Johnny and Sydney...So could you tell Rafe to leave please!" EJ asked Sami again and before Rafe can say anything. All right EJ, Rafe could you leaves. Rafe is shocked that Sami agree to what EJ wants. "What...are you sure?" Rafe doesn't think good idea to leave alone with EJ.

"Don't worry I can handle this" Rafe doesn't believe so. "Sami, are you sure about this?" ask Rafe. Yes, I call you if I need anything okay, Rafe doesn't want to leave but Sami want to deal with this by herself. "All right I meet you at home" Rafe goes as Sami alone with EJ the last person she would ever be alone with but she if she want get custody Johnny and Sydney than deal with EJ.

"All right EJ, what is you want?" Sami known that she want to get this over sooner but this going to take a litte a longer than she thought. "This won't take long" EJ get Sami alone just like he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Rafe has just left now leaving EJ sitting cross the table from Sami his ex wife and mother of his children as you can cut the tension with a knife. Sami can barely stand to be in the same room as EJ. "EJ, what do you want to talk about?" EJ sit in the chair and respond. I explain Samantha, just sit there listen to what I have to say. EJ told her. What I wanted to talk to you about is...seem how we made this agreement for our children. EJ said. "I thought that we should come to a understand" Sami wonder is EJ about to pull the rug from under her and changes his mind. "And what that?" ask Sami, worrying that EJ is going to put a knife in her back again. I been thinking. Sami ready for EJ to end this whole deal but that not what happen. Seen how we agree to the deal...I think we should try an make this work. Sami caught off guard by what EJ just said.

Rafe walk into the Brady pub and run into Brady. "Rafe!" Rafe respond. "Brady!" They greet each other. "Where Sami?" asked Brady. "She with EJ right now at custody hearing" said Rafe. "Why aren't you there with Sami?" Brady asked him. EJ want to talk with Sami alone...so I left." said Rafe. "Than Sami with EJ right now" Brady said. Yeah, and don't like it." said Rafe.

Sami sit not known what EJ up to. Seen how we made this deal for the children shake...I believe we make this whole deal between us. Sami didn't plan on this or see this coming.

"Where're you going with this, EJ?" ask Sami. I mean Samantha we need to communicate with each other. said EJ. What I saying Samantha you would listen...we need form a untied front for children. Sami sit there and to her surprise actually listen to EJ. Not me, Rafe and you, I saying just you and me as their parents. EJ tells her. We need to put our problems aside for the children and get along for their shakes. said EJ. Like for starter I when go to pick up the children you need to be there or bring them over, you need to bring them over to me...and not Willing or Rafe or anyone else. said EJ. Or when I go to bring the children over you need to be there or I need to bring them to you...and when you come over to get them. EJ keep explaining. "You need to come over and I need to be there" said EJ. We need to be there together for school appointments or Dr. appointment or birthday party and all those kind stuff. said EJ. What I am try to say is we need to have some kind of relationship for the children. EJ told Sami who sit there has listen to every word he said. "In order for this to work" Sami to her own surprise end up agree with EJ.

So EJ wanted to talk with Sami alone...what for?" asked Brady. "I don't know but EJ might be up to something" said Rafe. "Cause he wanted be alone with Sami?" Brady respond. "Something just ain't right...it just seem strange" Rafe believes. For we know EJ could be pulling the rug under us again." said Rafe. You think EJ is going to go back on the deal?" said Brady. Rafe, sound like you don't the trust him!" said Brady. Course I don't trust him. said Rafe. I don't blame you but is there more than that... Rafe has a look on his face that says it all. Like what...? Rafe said. "Is there another reason?" Rafe look at Brady like there is one other reason but he won't say. Other than I don't trust or like the guy." Beside the fact he doesn't want EJ around Sami or the kids.

Samantha, do you understand?" Sami answer EJ. Well I hate to say this but I actually agree with you, EJ." EJ respond to Sami. "Look Samantha for children's shake we need to coexist" As much as Sami doesn't want to admit it she know he right no matter how much Sami hate EJ he still Johnny's and Sydney's father. So for our children let not let our families get in the way or affect on what is right for Johnny and Sydney. What EJ is saying is true as much as Sami hate it. Or let Rafe or my father try to convince us or prison our minds against each other...or get inside of our head and turn us against one another. EJ said. Well EJ what about you? are you going to let Stefano get in your head and convince you to change your mind." Sami call EJ out on what just said. No, of course not, I wouldn't father change my mind...but are you going to let Rafe change yours?" EJ turn it around on Sami who doesn't like it. Rafe wouldn't do that, Rafe want what best for the kids... EJ cut Sami off. "And how are you sure he wouldn't?" You're so fast to question me and throw stones at me and my father but... How are you sure Rafe wouldn't?" Sami respond. Because Rafe wouldn't do that... EJ come back by saying. "Are you sure?" "How do you know Rafe won't try and turn you against me?" Sami come back by saying. Because I know Rafe an..." EJ stop Sami before she finishes. It not rather you know him or he wouldn't... it if you would let him." Sami standing up and has her back turn toward EJ. "would let him Samantha?" Sami respond. Loo..." EJ cut Sami again. Samantha, I what asking is would you let him?" Sami hesitate to answer EJ's question but eventually respond back to EJ. No." Sami feel like EJ force her to say that.

Good than the next thing I going to say a lots easily..." What EJ say next surprise Sami. We're going to have to be around each other for children." Sami thinks of course with Rafe, Gabi and will however that not what EJ mean. I know. said Sami. No, I meant just you and me, together...not Rafe, Gabi, Will, Father or Nicole or even my sister, just me and you as parents!" EJ make clear to Sami but this was the last thing Sami was suspecting. Samantha, do you understand?" Sami wasn't suspect all this she thought all she would have to do is just sigh the papers. "This lots more than I was suspecting" said Sami. "Neither wasn't I" said EJ.

Look Samantha this isn't about me or you, this is about what best for the children." Sami hate it but you know EJ right even though she hate it. "All right I agree" It took Sami everything inside her to that but she realize this what best for Johnny and Sydney and agrees as she sit down. I do with you, EJ but only for the children." Sami said.

All right sign the paper, Samantha!" Sami sign the papers but not before read to make sure EJ not going to double cross her.

She finish filling out the papers. "There" EJ take the papers as Sami get up and decide to leave as she walk to the door EJ call out to her. "Samantha!" Sami stop and turn back to EJ. Look I just want you to know I meant everything I said...and I want this to work out for our children." Sami can see in EJ's eyes that he sincere and mean it. I do too." Sami walks out of the door.

* * *

EJ walks into the mirror living room grab a glass pull himself some wine and walked over to the glass door. "If this works out than it all be worth it" EJ stands alone until Stefano walks in. Elvis, I see you are back! Stefano said.

Father... I didn't expect that you were home!" said EJ. "So how did the whole custody hearing go with Samantha?" asked Stefano. Let's just say me and Samantha have come to a new agreement!" Which Catches Stefano's attention. What do you mean you and Samantha have come to a new agreement? Asked Stefano. EJ doesn't answer Stefano right away a but he does give him an answer. Me and Samantha had a heart to heart, about the children. EJ explain Stefano who still doesn't understand what he means by that. "how her or in Ralph are going to be around Giovanni and Sydney?" Stefano light of the situation and takes a jab at EJ. No father it's going to be me and Samantha parenting our children. EJ makes clear to his father. not Rafe! Stefano interest of this. So what you figure out a way to get Ralph Hernandez out of the way so you can get in bed with Samantha again? EJ looks annoyed. No father far I've already told you that's not my intentions. Then what did you mean by Ralph wasn't going to be a problem. EJ responds back by saying. What I meant father is that me and Samantha are going to be doing exist for our children sake and getting along. Stefano makes a smart remark. Really and you think you can do that with Ralph? EJ tell his father. "Rafe isn't going to be a problem" Stefano replies. And how do you know that? Because me and Samantha have a new understanding!" Stefano doesn't know but continue to agitate EJ.

"What understanding is this?" EJ can't take anymore of father's taunting and annoying remarks. Well..." EJ stand there getting annoy. Will you please stop, you're agitate me father." Stefano displease with his son. Answer me!" EJ respond. Why don't you go find Kate or do something...like isn't it time to go to bed?" EJ try dismiss his father. I want answer..." EJ get even more agitate by his father. "You're annoying me" Stefano continue to press EJ. You want to know, find...I tell you, Me and Samantha agree to communicate for the children!" Stefano still doesn't understand. What do you mean com... EJ cut him off. I mean me and Samantha agree to coexist for children...meaning going to be untied front for Johnny and Sydney.

EJ tells his father what he talk about. We're going to be there for Johnny and Sydney, and not Rafe!" Stefano still doesn't understand fully. You Samantha divorce Ralph..." EJ still annoy. No, father I mean were going to there for them as parents...mean were going to be taking them together to school meeting or birthday whatever..." EJ doesn't feel like going into full detail. With Ralph..." EJ correct him. No, it just going to me and Samantha doing it without Rafe…..just the two of us, father. said EJ. Me and Samantha doing with our children and Rafe won't anything to do with it." said EJ. Like when she come to pick the children I going to be here and she going to pick them herself...not Rafe or Willing or any of her family." Just like I going to pick them myself and she be there when I do...not you or Kate or even my mother for that matter!"

Mother doesn't know how to bake cake let along take care of a child." Stefano remark. Well let skin the topic of my mother and focus on back the children." said EJ. "It more than that" said Stefano. "What do you mean by that?" EJ want to know what Stefano getting at. I mean why is that you want you and Samantha to do the parenting without Ralph?" Stefano questions his son. Because she the mother of my children...if this is going to work than me and Samantha need to do the parenting without Rafe…." EJ answer but Stefano throw same thing he before in his face. "It sound like you want to be back in her bed" EJ gets irritated by his father keep bring him wanting to be with Sami.

Oh for the love of god father...how many time are you going to repeat that?" Stefano smiles. Elvis, I have to go...I have some business to deal with but I can't help but wonder if you're trying to get back in Samantha Brady be…" EJ snap. "Oh just go father already" Stefano leave and EJ could be more happy that he gone but just than Nicole walks in. "EJ!" He sees Nicole. Nicole, what bring you here?" asked EJ. "I came to see Sydney" said Nicole. She with her mother..." EJ respond to her.

"Well while I here why don't we talk" Nicole said while poor herself a drink.


End file.
